Failed
by Shiazen
Summary: Kegagalan memang pahit, itulah yang dirasakan Hinata. Sanggupkah ia bertahan dari rasa bersalah akan kekalahannya? Really suck at the summary, story better. Warning inside. Mind to RnR? Cnc?


Oy oy! Saya author baru di fandom ini ^^ Fanfic ini tercipta karena saya lagi cari ide buat fanfic saya yang lain. Tapi malah nemunya yang beginian :P Yasud, cek dis ot!

* * *

><p><strong>FAILED<strong>

**By Shia Zen**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea_

_Warning: Semi-cannon, bloody for the death scene, death chara_

* * *

><p>"Ayo Hinata! Kau pasti bisa!"<p>

"Tangkap bolanya!"

"Menangkan pertandingan!"

Terdengar teriakan-teriakan menggema dari seluruh stadium. Namun tak satu pun dari suara-suara itu terdengar oleh remaja berambut ungu dengan sarung tangan _baseball_ yang melekat di tangannya. Matanya fokus tertuju pada bola yang mendekatinya. Ia tahu, pertandingan ini amat sangat penting, dan menang atau tidaknya kini ditentukan dari tangkapan terakhirnya. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran seiring menyempitnya jarak bola dengannya. Tiba-tiba badannya kaku, ia terlalu takut jika saja ia tidak berhasil menangkap bola yang kini hampir berada tepat satu meter dengannya. Dan benar saja, rasa takut terlalu menguasainya sehingga ia membiarkan bola berdiameter sekitar 15 senti itu melewatinya begitu saja.

Segalanya terjadi begitu cepat. Ia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa pertandingan telah selesai. Dan ia kalah. Ia gagal. Namun nyatanya halnya lebih kompleks dari sekedar kalah: Ia telah membuat semua rekan satu timnya kalah. Mata birunya terlihat cemas, terlebih lagi saat seluruh tim digiring ke ruang ganti.

Sang pelatih yang cukup muda (ia terlihat berumur sekitar 30 tahunan) itu melihat Hinata dengan ekspresi kecewa. Kekecewaannya terpatri jelas di mata coklatnya yang seolah mengatakan 'Tadinya kupikir aku bisa mengandalkanmu,' dan mengepalkan tangannya. Ia jauh lebih sabar dari yang lain. Mereka terlihat penuh amarah dan kebencian. Remaja bermata biru itu hanya bisa menelan ludah. Ia tahu kali ini harinya tidak akan berjalan dengan mudah.

~oOo~

Tepat ketika sang pelatih meninggalkan ruang ganti—Ia memutuskan untuk pulang lebih cepat karena merasa harinya cukup melelahkan—seorang remaja dengan postur tubuh yang besar menghampiri Hinata. Dan tidak hanya sendirian, beberapa teman satu timnya ada di samping dan belakang remaja besar tadi. Ia (remaja besar itu) mencengkram tangan kanan Hinata dan menariknya ke sudut ruangan.

"Hey pecundang…" remaja itu berkata, sambil meraih kerah kaos Hinata dan mengangkatnya. Hinata tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia hanya bisa diam dan menundukan kepala. "Huh, di lapangan maupun di sini kau sama saja ya? Hanya bisa diam!" dihantamkannya remaja berambut ungu itu ke permukaan keras tembok di belakangnya.

"Ugh," Hinata masih berdiri. Ia ingin kabur, namun jelas hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Dan lagi, sebagian kecil dari dirinya mengatakan ia pantas mendapatkan ini.

"Ada apa denganmu, hah?" kini ditariknya segenggam rambut ungu itu.

"Aaaagh!" Hinata mengernyitkan dahi, tangannya berusaha melepaskan rambutnya dari cengkraman tangan remaja di depannya.

"Kau tahu? Aku sudah muak padamu!" dan sebuah pukulan melesat ke perut Hinata. Darah memblokir tenggorakannya. Hinata terbatuk dan memuntahkan cairan merah dari mulutnya.

"Ini hadiah dariku, bodoh!" kini yang berbicara adalah seorang remaja yang ada di samping remaja besar tadi. Ia melesatkan pukulannya kemuka Hinata, di susul dengan remaja lainnya dan semuanya mulai memukuli remaja yang kini tak berdaya itu. Setelah puas, mereka meninggalkan Hinata yang tergeletak di lantai ruang ganti. Hal yang terakhir ia lihat adalah tatapan benci teman-temannya, dan dengan itu ia kehilangan kesadaran.

~oOo~

'Byuur…' terdengar suara air yang disiramkan ke wajah remaja yang masih mengenakan seragam tim _baseball_nya. Setelah merasa kondisinya cukup baik, Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi dan kembali ke ruang ganti untuk menaruh sepatunya di loker. "Hah..." Hinata menghela nafas panjang. Hari ini benar-benar hari yang berat. Ia mencoba merelekskan fikiranya dan duduk. Namun yang didapatnya justru makin parah, ia terus berikir kalau saja tadi ia dapat menangkap bola yang bahkan ukurannya tidak lebih dari sekepalan tangannya. Kalau saja ia tadi tidak diam membeku. Kalau saja tadi tangannya dapat bergerak cepat seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Kalau saja ia tidak gagal. Semua fikiran itu membuatnya nyaris gila!

Seseorang di belakang Hinata—yang tampaknya sudah mengamatinya sejak 10 menit yang lalu—mendekatinya. Mata biru kristal milik Hinata menatap orang yang kini ada di depannya. Di situ berdiri seorang remaja berambut coklat yang menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh.

"Hey," sapa remaja itu. Namun Hinata tidak peduli. Ia terlanjur terbelenggu oleh permasalahan yang dihadapinya. Remaja itu menyunggingkan senyum licik. "Aku tahu ini berat bagimu, tapi aku bisa membantumu," ucap remaja itu. Hinata hanya menoleh dan menatapnya, merasa tidak ada yang dapat menolongnya sekarang. Remaja dengan rambuat coklat itu mulai mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya.

Beberapa pil ekstasi. "Ini dapat membantumu," kata-kata remaja itu bak pisau bermata dua. Menghanyutkan sekaligus menyesatkan. Diberinya Hinata obat-obatan terlarang itu. Mata Hinata sontak membesar. Ia tidak pernah berfikir akan menggunakan barang-barang terlarang seperti itu. Tapi sisi buruk dirinya mengatakan benda itu bisa menjadi jalan kaburnya dari permasalahan. "Terserah kau mau memakainya atau tidak, itu sudah jadi milikmu," kata remaja tadi, kemudian pergi meninggalkan Hinata begitu saja.

Hinata melihat benda-benda yang ukurannya tak lebih dari 2 sentimeter itu. Ia termenung sesaat. Ia tahu bukanlah keputusan yang bijaksana jika ia memilih menelan pil-pil kecil itu. Tapi ia tidak tahan jika harus memikirkan kekalahannya terus menerus. Hinata menggenggam obat-obatan itu. "Aaaaah!"

~oOo~

'Plung….' Hinata membuang seluruh pil yang ia punya ke dalam selokan. Ia mungkin gagal, tapi entah mengapa, ia tahu ia akan mendapatkan kesempatan kedua entah dimana. Ia merasa akan ada saat dimana ia diberi kesempatan menangkap bola lagi, dan kali itu ia tidak akan menyianyiakannya. Maka dari itu, ia harus sabar dan menunggu hingga waktu 'itu' tiba. Ia sudah cukup tenang sekarang.

Hinata menyusuri pinggiran jalan raya dan memutuskan untuk pulang dan istirahat. Tepat di sampingnya, ada sekumpulan anak kecil yang bermain _baseball_ di seberang jalan, hal itu menarik perhatian Hinata. Ia tersenyum. Namun tiba-tiba saja, seorang anak memukul bola terlalu keras dan melenceng ke arah jalan. Remaja berambut ungu itu kini membeku, jantungnya berdetak kencang. Sebuah pikiran terlintas di benaknya.

Sebuah bola. Dan bola itu mengarah kepadanya. Persis seperti pertandingan tadi. Matanya melebar, seolah mengatakan 'Aku ingin menangkapnya. Aku tidak ingin gagal lagi.' Dengan itu Hinata berlari ke arah bola yang melesat di udara. _Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi dan ia akan berhasil._

"Awaaaaaas!" teriak anak-anak tadi. "Belakangmu!" seru anak-anak itu, menatap ngeri pada orang yang hendak menangkap bola mereka. Dan tepat ketika Hinata hendak mengangkap bola yang hanya berjarak lima senti dari tanganya, ia merasakan sesuatu yang berat dan keras, menghantam badannya.

Kini yang terlihat olehnya bumi seolah berputar, langit dan tanah menjadi satu. Ia terguling-guling di jalan, setelah sebuah truk seberat 1 ton dan berukuran raksasa menabraknya. Setelah ia terhenti dan terlentang di tengah jalan, ia merasakan sesuatu yang dingin merambat ke seluruh tubuhnya seiring keluarnya darah. Ia tidak bisa menggerakan satupun alat geraknya. Ia tidak bisa merasakan apapun, bahkan ia tidak bisa merasakan rasa sakit itu sendiri. Dan tiba-tiba gelap menyelimuti, meski ia yakin bulan tidak tertutupi awan mendung. Ia sudah selesai. _'Aku gagal…'_

~FIN~

* * *

><p>Ahhh!~ Saya baca berkali-kali cerita ini dan kurang yakin inti permasalahan fic ini D:<p>

Tapi saya cuma ingin menceritakan bagaimana Hinata mati. Umm, ini fikiran saya saja sih kalau Hinata mati seperti ini. Tapi berdasarkan data yang saya punya, Hinata mungkin _memang_ mati seperti ini. Karena ada beberapa hal yang membuat saya meragukan animenya. Menurut anime, setelah gagal di pertandingan, Hinata di beri narkoba oleh teman satu timnya. Tapi menurut light novelnya. Hinata bercerita sendiri bahwa hal terakhir yang bisa ia ingat adalah sebuah benda yang besar dan keras(truk atau sejenisnya) menghantamnya. Jadi dapat disimpulkan Hinata mati tertabrak. Logis tidak sih kalau saya bikin ceritanya jadi seperti ini

Ah yasudahalah. Trims sudah baca sampai akhir. Saya menerima review maupun flame ^^


End file.
